The Things I'll Never Say
by PrincessMeowKitty1889
Summary: A girl desperate for a new life accompanies that guys to Vegas for the weekend. OC/Phil
1. Chapter 1

**I've joined the bandwagon at last. Here is my girl-goes-on-the-bacheolor-party-falls-in-love-wit h-Phil story. As you know by now, my writing style is slightly on the darker side (it's just easier to write-i don't know why), I hope that doesn't annoy anybody too greatly. I've decided to mess with my own OC this time instead of with Phil (that was so much fun, btw). So be prepared for some dark stuff (it has a happy ending though, I promise). I don't own anything from the Hangover franchise, just my OC and my probably unhealthy obsession with Phil/Bradley Cooper (my boyfriend ****_loves _****that).**

**Oh, and just so there is no confusion: 444 means it's the 3rd POV, and 888 means it's from Kate (my OC's) POV.**

444

It started simply enough; a wedding, typical LA nothing-less-than-perfect montage of white roses, velvet dresses and one three tier wedding cake. This particular scene gave the illusion that all was well, that to the common observer, nothing out of the ordinary was happening what-so-ever. Unfortunately, they couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hey, you've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you."

"Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after—"

"Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message or don't. Do me a favor, don't text me. It's gay."

Tracy Garner, a vision of perfection in her dressing robe hung up the phone with a deep frown on her face. She had tried reaching all three numbers but all of them went straight to voicemail.

_Don't panic yet, they could all just be in the shower…..or something. _She tried to reassure herself.

This was supposed to be the most magical day of her life, she was supposed to feel happy, be the blushing young bride who's bright future shown like a beacon infront of her, yet here she was, pissed off at the one thing that was supposed to make her happy: Her groom and his three groomsmen.

"Anything?" Tracy's mother asked, concerned for her daughter but feeling slightly grateful that the wedding might not go through. She never approved of this Doug anyway….

"I tried them all. It keeps going straight to voicemail." Tracy told her mother in a calm voice

"Well, there has to be an explanation."

"Sweetie," Tracy's father, floated over from the couch, "It's Vegas. You lose track of time in casinos. There's no windows; there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater. And you never walk away from the table when you're on the heater."

"You do if you're getting married," argued Tracy's mother.

All three of them jumped as Tracy's cell phone began to ring.

Tracy immediately answered, "Hello?"

"Tracy, it's Phil."

"Phil, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out." Tracey said in a hushed voice, trying to keep the panic at a minimum.

"Yeah, listen. Uh . . . we fucked up."

"What are you talking about?" Tracy snapped

"The bachelor party, the whole night . . . it . . . things got out of control, and uh . . . we lost Doug."

"What?" Tracey asked angrily. She felt like she had never hated anyone this much before.

"We can't find Doug."

"What are you saying, Phil?" Tracy began to panic. "We're getting married in five hours."

"Yeah . . . that's not gonna happen."

_One Week Earlier_

888

"Kate! Kate Milton! You get down here right now!"

The venomously sweet voice of Melissa pierces through the walls and reaches my ears just as I'm about to fall into a deep nap. I sigh and sit up _what did I do now?_

"Hold on! Hold on I'm coming!" I shout back, getting up out of the air mattress I call a bed and quickly yanking the door open before my aunt could come storming up the stairs. I reach the kitchen, sliding in on my socks.

"What took you so long? I called you twice already." Melissa snaps at me, glaring from her spot next to the stove.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Melissa." I say quietly, hoping not to irritate her further.

"One of the granola bars is gone. Did you take it?" She asks harshly, looking up at me. I think back for a moment….did I take one? I might have…

"No, I don't think I did." I answer

"God youre such a lier. I know you did. Those arn't for you, do you understand me? I'm going to have to add those onto your rent for next week." She tells me. I sigh and try not to roll my eyes. Why am I living with such a witch? _Because you have no where else to go. _I sadly remind myself. I lost everything in that fire that killed my mother, so my only two options were to stay with my Aunt Melissa or live on the streets. I have no money, no house, and a shit load of student loads to pay off. I work as a ballet instructor at the community college, and between my Aunt's $200 a week rent that she insists I give her, and the $400 a month student loan I have, I barely have any left to save for my own place. It pretty much sucks. Melissa has complete control over the money my mother left, and she spends most of her time reminding me that I owe it to her now because she ever so kindly "took me under her wing."

"But I didnt take them-I swear." I answer back, and I immediately regret it as Melissa swells up like an angry bull frog and stalks over to me, grabbing me harshly by my hair and pulling me close to her face.

"What did you say? Did you just talk back to me, you ungrateful little-"

"What's going on?"

We both turn to see Stu, Melissa's boyfriend of three years standing in the doorway. Melissa immediately lets go of me and steps away.

"Nothing honey, youre home early." she says with a smile. She always keeps her temper around Stu and hides her anger with sweet smiles. I think deep down Stu is aware of Melissa's harsh treatment, but he's too much of a coward to do or say anything. The one time he stood up for me, she punched him so hard he had a black eye for a week. I surprised he's been with her for so long, I would have taken off ages ago. The selfish part of me doesnt want Stu to break up with Melissa, mainly because when he's around she's halfway decent with me-meaning she keeps the screaming to a minimum and doesnt hit me-and when he's not being a complete coward he really is a nice guy. I think he feels a bit sorry for me, which is probally why he extended the invitation to me; a present for my 21st Birthday.

"Yeah, I had to pack for this weekend." he says

"Oh right, for Doug bachelor's party in Napa." Melissa mutters through her teeth. She hates his friends, in fact she hates everything that doesn't directly benefit her.

"Yeah. My best friend is getting married." Stu says

Melissa flashes him a fake smile. "Be sure to call me when you get there."

"Kate, you packed? Doug's coming at 4 to pick us up." Stu says. I smile and nodd, I've been packed since yesterday. I dont really care that this is supposed to be an all boys weekend, or that we're actually going to Vegas instead of Napa. I would literally do anything to be out of the house and away from Melissa, even if it's just for the weekend.

"Yeah, I'll go get my bag." I tell him quickly, but before I can escape back upstairs Melissa grabs my arm.

"I need to talk you, sweetie." she growls through her teeth before she pulls me into the hallway. She waits until Stu is busy with the microwave before she turns on me. She backs me into the wall and backhands me. Hard.

"Why didnt you tell me you were going with Stu?" she hisses, shoving me again.

"He invited me-"

"You ungrateful little _bitch. _Dont you know what I have sacrificed for you? And now you're going to go blow all my hard work off in Napa Valley? With _my boyfriend._How dare you!"

"Melissa-I'm sorry I just thought-"

"Just thought what? That you would go get away from the weekend, relax a bit before you got back to work? Do you know what your being? You little freak. You're being selfish." she whispers harshly in my face, and then shoves me away from her.

"Go then. Go _have fun. _But just so you know, your mother didnt sacrifice herself just so her daughter could turn into a little worthless _slut _that runs away when things get hard." she half yells, and then stalks away into the kitchen.

I grip the carpet and try to control my breathing. _Why don't you stick up for yourself. You don't deserve this. _A voice that sounds very much like my mothers berates me in my head. _I know, I know but what else am I supposed to do? I have no where else to go. _I argue back, hating myself for not having a better job, for not being successful enough to support myself despite my degree in counseling and child development. For wanting to be able to help children in dire situations instead of making the big bucks at an accounting firm.

I sigh. Theres no use complaining about it now, atleast she's allowing me to go. It's not like she could stop me anyway, I'm of age and Stu invited me. It would totally being blowing her cover if she threw a fit about me going, and she definitely wants to keep her relationship with Stu "happy and healthy". I pick myself up and head towards the stairs, rubbing the spot of my forehead where she struck me. I can already feel a bump forming, great. When I reach my room, I check it out in the mirror. _Yup, there is a definite bruise there. _I sigh and rolls my eyes at my reflection. My naturally curly short hair is sticking out in all directions, no matter how many bobby pins I stick in there it just wont lay flat. I lean closer to the mirror and examine the bruise, it's right above my right eye which is green. My left eye, a clear crystal blue gleams out from under my bangs. I sigh, I will never get used to looking at myself. Maybe Melissa is right, maybe I am a _freak._

444

Stu tried as hard as he could to block out the harsh whispers coming from the hallway. He _knew _what Melissa was doing and he _knew _it was wrong but he could never summon the courage to say anything about it. _I don't want to loose what I have with Melissa. _He argued with himself as he heard another bang and a whimper. _This is my one chance at True Love, I can't mess this up. _He walked over to the bathroom and started packing up his things for the weekend. _Toothpaste, check, toothbrush, check, deodorant check…._

"Remember to pack your Rograine." came Melissa's voice from the kitchen.

"Rograine check." Stu said, trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

"And remember to _use it. _I can always tell when you dont, your hair just looks thinner."

"Using of the Rograine. Check."

He closes the cabinet door and sighs. _Why are you with this woman again? Because she is your soul mate._

He steps out of the bathroom, adjusting his sweater and swinging his bag. Melissa is in the kitchen, pooring herself some tea.

"And make sure to call me right when you get to the hotel," Melissa reminds Stu. "Not like that conference in Phoenix. I had to wait two hours for you to call me."

Stu tries not to role his eyes, and Stu approaches Melissa, "Yeah, I was the keynote speaker. I was late to the podium."

"Still?"

"Yeah, you're totally right. I'm sorry," Stu says quickly and leans down to kiss Melissa but she turns away with a look of annoyance.

"What is the matter?"

"I don't know," Melissa answers with a sigh, "I just hope you're not gonna go to some strip club when you're up there."

Stu follows Melissa into the living room and sits down next to her, "Melissa, we're going to Napa Valley. I don't even think they have strip clubs in wine country."

"Well, I'm sure if there is one, Phil will sniff it out." Melissa tells him with a huff.

Ready to change the subject, Stu softly shook his head, "Look, Melissa, it's not going to be like that. It's just gonna be me, Phil, Doug, Kate and Tracy's brother." Stu says. "Besides, you know how I feel about that stuff."

"I know, I know," Melissa said. "It's just boys and their bachelor parties, it's gross. And another thing, why exactly are you taking my niece with you? She's an absolute horror to look at, you know."

"It's her 21st birthday, Napa seems like a good place for it. She deserves it, she's worked hard these last couple of months. And she's not _a horror, _heterochromia is very common among people. She should be proud of her differences."

Melissa roles her eyes, "Well I think it looks werid. Maybe that's why she lazes around as a dance instructor, instead of getting a _real job_." she mutters underneath her breathe. Stu tries very hard not to move his head, or show any signs that he either agrees or disagrees with that statement. In Stu's mind, Kate should be saving every penny she has for her own place, instead of giving up $200 a week that goes straight into Melissa's pocket. The rent is unnecessary because Kate pulls her own weight around the house. She cooks, cleans and is all in all a very nice person to be around, despite all thats happened to her in her short 21 years, she remains happy and upbeat.

"You're right," Stu finally says. "Strip clubs are gross, which is why we're going to Napa instead of some trashy place like Las Vegas."

"Not to mention it's pathetic." Melissa adds.

"Mm-hmm," Stu agrees.

"Those places are filthy."

"Yeah,"

"And the worst part is," Melissa continuess, "That little girl . . . grinding and dry-humping the fucking stage up there . . . that's somebody's daughter up there." Stu says the last line with her, trying to prove that she's right.

"I was just gonna say that,"

"See," Melissa said. "I just wish your friends were as mature as you."

"They are mature, actually," Stu defends his friends "You just have to get to know them better."

"Paging Doctor Faggot,"a voice drifts in from the window. Stu winches inwardly and looks over his shoulder to see his friends pulling into the driveway. Phil is sitting on the trunk, with his hands cupped over his mouth, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Melissa gives Stu a disproving look. "Doctor Faggot!"

Stu leaned his head down before looking up to Melissa awkwardly,

"I should go."

"That's a good idea, Doctor Faggot," Melissa says through her teeth.

Stu nods and smiles, "Have a good weekend. I'm gonna miss you."

Stu leans in to kiss her but Melissa moves her head away. So he very awkwardly kisses her shoulder instead. Stu stands up from the couch and grabs his bag.

"They're here, Kate!" he shouts up the stairs.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Kate shouts back and Stu hears her bound excitedly down the stairs. Stu laughs softly as he sees her land in a perfect second position.

"Excited?" he asks

Kate nods, "Yessir. Thank you again for taking me, I really appreciate it."

Stu notices Melissa roles her eyes and mutter something that sounds very much like _suck up _under her breathe. Kate turns to Melissa, careful to keep her distance.

"I'll see you on Sunday, Aunt Melissa."

Melissa nods, "Don't forget your rent for the week is due then. I don't want it late like it was last time."

"Sweetie you know that was my fault-" Stu tries to add in but Melissa interrupts him.

"It's very rude to be late. Especially with important things like that. It won't happen again, right?"

Kate swallows then nods, "Yes Aunt Melissa."

The awkward silence is interrupted by the beeping of Doug's car. Stu smiles excitedly. "Alright, we'll see you at the wedding."

Melissa gives him a small, hard smile. "Sure. See you then _Dr. Faggot."_

She escorts them to the door, and Stu tries to tell himself that it was the wind-not Melissa- who slammed the door shut behind them.

888

First chapter up! I hope it was good, I'm not the best at writing in first person. There will be a picture of Kate up on my tumblr, which is linked on my profile. Check it out tonight (and follow!). I'm on a role, so next chapter will be up soon. I really hope ya'll liked it, I know my writing is super different from normal Hangover stuff, but I just can't seem to get this fandom out of my head. Please please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Part 2 :) There's some mention of abuse in this one (sorry I didn't put a warning up for the first one.) Please read with care.**

**Thank you xxxxninaxxxx for the great review. You are awesome!**

444

I smile slightly as I follow Stu out to the car. It feels good to be out in the sun. Usually Melissa makes me stay inside and clean on the weekends. It also feels nice to be in real clothes for a change. Since I teach ballet, about 85% of my week I am dressed in tights and leotards but today I am wearing my comfiest jeans -the ones with holes in both knees-, flip flops, aviators and my favorite black shirt that boldly states "Not all those who wander are lost". I'm a bit of a Tolkien nerd, if I say so myself.

I've met Stu's friends a few times before, and they all seemed nice enough. They're are older than me by at least 10 years but that doesn't seem to bother them as much as it bothers Melissa.

"You guys remember Kate, Melissa's niece, right?" Stu introduces me, patting me on the shoulder. The guys smile and nod.

"You're the ballet chick. The one that has all the shows Stu takes us to." Doug says with a smile. Melissa always thought my shows were a joke and she never came to any of them. I still remember one of the first shows I was in down here; I was the prima ballerina in the local college's Nutcracker. A big honor, if I must say so myself. Melissa and I had a huge fight about it, her saying that it was a waste of time and money, and then forbidding me to participate. Even though I had auditioned against almost 200 other girls and had won. Of course, I snuck around her and did the play anyway. I didn't even know Stu knew about it until on the night of the premiere, he surprised me with a bouquet of flowers and an entourage of people. That's when I had first met Doug, Tracey, Alan and Phil. After that, they never failed to show up at every single recital I did.

I nod, "Yup, that's me. How ya doing, Doug? Excited about the big day?" I ask as I settle myself in between Stu and Phil. Doug smiles at me through the rearview mirror.

"Oh yes. So excited. Have you met Alan, Tracey's brother?" he says, pointing to the oddest man I have ever seen. He kinda looks like a bearded Jesus, only fatter and nerdier. He grins at me through dark aviator shades and then gives me a bow.

"Nathlo! Le suilon, Le maer? I eneth nîn Alan." he says, raising his eyebrows up and down at me.

"I-what?" I ask, confused for just a second but then two years of experience running the Inklings Club at my college comes rushing back to me.

"Mae l'ovannen, Alan. Gi suilon." I answer in Sindarin, returning the bow.

"What the fuck is that? Some secret language?" Phil pitches in his opinion, huffing and rolling his eyes. I laugh, Phil has always been good at the sarcasm, but unlike Melissa, he always means well.

"Sindarin. Formal Sindarin, from Tolkien." I answer with a smile. Phil was-as always-irresistibly charming. I didnt know him very well though, he always talked with Doug or Stu when we were all together. Part of me is super jealous of his permanent, tenure teaching job at the private catholic school. He doesn't even have his masters! I think he got it because he somehow knows someone up on the high end. Thats exactly what I don't have; connections. Maybe someone in Vegas will notice me and I'll become a showgirl...

"That's pretty impressive. I didn't know you spoke Elvish." Stu says, patting me.

"Yup, welcome to the nerdy side of Kate." I answer

"There's nothing nerdy about Tolkien. I like your shirt." Alan adds in, staring at each of us with a very serious expression on his face.

"Who?" Phil asks

"Tolkien, you know _Lord of the Rings. _Didn't you ever read it in high school?" Stu answers for me with a laugh. Phil scoffs.

"No. I had sex in high school."

888

"Whoo! Road trip! Vegas, Vegas Baby!" Alan screeches at the top of his lungs.

Stu doesn't know whether he should slap him or laugh at him. He looks over to the left and sees a bemused kid staring out the window at them. She smiles, and then creepily gives them the finger before her car drives away.

"Whoa. Case 39 much?" Kate says with a laugh.

"Hahahaha." Stu fake laughs. He hates those kind of movies.

"Come on, just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us!" Phil asks for the umpteenth time. Stu rolls his eyes. Typical Phil, always wanting to be in control.

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid I will be the only one driving this car." Doug explains calmly, glaring at Phil through his ray band glasses.

"Besides, your drinking-"

"Oh what are you, a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk."

Stu laughs, "True. Don't forget, Phil was always our designated drunk driver."

Doug rolls his eyes, "Alan, you wanna explain it to them?"

Alan turns around with the same serious look he had earlier. "Guys, my dad loves this care more than he loves me. So, yeah…"

"Aw. Whatever. I gave up my weekend with my kid so I could go with you guys." Phil says, and only Stu could hear the slight regret in his voice. Phil's divorce from Stephanie had been nasty; he caught her cheating with their pool boy and had gotten...angry. Not only did he loose everything, but he was sentenced to a 6-month anger management program that he _just _got out of. Stu knew what Phil hated most was not the asylum, or that he lost his house but that he only got to see his son every other weekend with observed visits. He was currently living in a hotel a few blocks away from the school he worked at. None of it was fair, neither Stephanie, nor that jerk she was sleeping with were punished. They won, Phil lost. End of story.

Infact, it reminded him a bit of Kate: Melissa has complete control over the money Kate's mother left with her and uses it to sadistically take advantage over everything Kate does. They fight over everything, and when Melissa doesn't get her way she gets violent. Stu has come home several times to the aftermaths of such fights. Even though he'd never actually seen Melissa hurting Kate, he would see the blood and broken glass on the floor and he would know what had happened. Kate always lied about the cuts and bruises on her face, for some reason. She's a kind soul, trying to do whats best in the world. She works hard for the money she earns and Stu thinks it's incredibly unfair that Melissa charges her $200 a week to stay with them.

Kate and Phil were good, hard working people despite their crazy dysfunctional lives. Neither of them deserved to be living like this.

"That's really sweet, Phil." Alan says, and Stu feels and hears Phil roll his eyes.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life. I may never go back, I might just stay in Vegas."

"Here we go…" Doug sighs

"Doug, enjoy yourself because come Sunday, you're gonna start dying just a little bit every day. And then BOOM, you'll find her doing it doggie style in the shower with the poolboy-Sorry Kate."

Kate shrugs, "I've heard worse."

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?" Alan pipes up, turning around and looking at all three of them.

Stu looks over the scruffy Jesus beard and too tight shirt. "Oh really? That's why you're single?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Cool. Good to know." Stu answers with a laugh.

Doug straightens up in the drivers seat, "Am I all right over there, Alan?"

"Yeah, you're good."

Doug starts to shift lanes, and suddenly Stu is in Kate's lap as the car jerks back into the lane. _What the hell? _Stu looks over to see Kate clutching Phil's wrist, looking terrified. Stu sees the truck driver they almost hit honk angrily at them and stick out his middle finger before driving away.

"OH MY GOD!"

"That was awesome! Woohooo!" Phil screams, throwing his hands up into the air.

"That was not awesome. What's wrong with you? You nearly gave Kate a heart attack!" Stu yells, feeling his voice break as he glares from Alan to Phil.

"Classic." Alan says, clapping his hands three times in a slow applaud.

"It's not funny."

444

After our near-death experience, we stop at a gas station to recoup and to restock on gummy worms. I silently watch Alan yell at an old man before I head towards the cold beverages.

I notice Stu staring at me as I consider my options of Vitamin water. Finally he turns to me, and points lightly with his finger to the still present bruise on my forehead. The one that Melissa ever so kindly put there this morning.

"Another one?" he asks softly

I shrug, and look away from him. I always feel uncomfortable when he does this, I know he just is trying to help but it scares me a little. What if he goes to the authorities, and Melissa gets accused of abuse? Then what would happen to me? I would have nowhere to go.

"When did this one happen?"

I shrug again, "Night before last, after dinner." I lie effortlessly.

"Do I even want to know why?" he asks

I shake my head. "No." I tell him, then I grab the pink vitamin water and head towards the counter. I hear his phone ring and _know _it's Melissa. It's not that I dont appreciate his concern,-I really do- it's just, theres nothing anybody can do about it, so why even bring it up? In a few years I'll have payed off my loans and saved enough for a place of my own, and then I will be long gone. I just need to survive until then. I walk over and join Phil and Doug at the registrar.

"He's actually kind of funny." Phil says, pointing at Alan.

"Yeah, he means well." Doug answers defensively. I look over and see Alan casually reading by the car. He is very protective of it.

"I mean, should we be worried?"

"No." Doug answers with a shrug, but then adds "Tracey did mention that we should let him gamble….or drink too much."

Phil scoffs, "Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit."

I hide my laugh behind my hand.

"...and one water" Stu says, coming up from behind me and putting the water on the counter.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asks, concern lacing his voice. Phil doesn't know anything about our situation, but Doug does. That's probably why he agreed to let me come on this trip. He's a good guy all around.

"Oh yeah. Told her we're two hours outside of wine country, and she bought it." Stu says with a smile.

"Nice." I tell him. I could never get away with a lie like that.

"You think it's strange you've been in a relationship for three years, and you still have to like about Vegas?" Phil asks with a scowl. I know he disapproves of Melissa, maybe that's why he never talks to me?

"Yeah. I do. But trust me, it's not worth the fight." Stu answers with a grimace.

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas but, she can fuck a bellhop on a carnival cruise line?-Sorry Kate." Phil asks. I roll my eyes, I'm not 12 years old, Phil doesn't have to censor everything for me.

"Hey!" Stu shouts, and I try hard not to scoff as he defends my aunt, "first of all, he was a bartender, and second of all, she was wasted. " he leaves out the part that he's scared out of his mind to disagree with her.

"Why are you even with this woman?" Phil asks disgusted, as he looks over the selection of gum.

"Because she's my soulmate." Stu answers immediately. I roll my eyes again. When will Stu ever stick up for himself?

"I thought Steph was my soulmate, and look what happened." Phil shot back, glaring at Stu. Whoa, what just happened? I thought Phil was happily married. I immediately look down to check out his ring finger; no ring. Oh. Phil notices my stare.

"What?" he asks

I shrug, "nothing, nothing. That's a good brand of gum." I tell him, pointing. He nods and flashes me a smile.

"Thanks, Kate."

Stu taps Phil on the shoulder, apparently still upset about the Melissa jab Phil had said earlier. "And if you must know, he didnt even come inside her."

"And you believe that?" Phil asks, slamming the gum on the counter. The women behind it, who had been staring at us during this entire exchange rings it up like she hears people talking about semen and bartenders everyday.

"That'll be $32.50."

"It's $32.50, you gonna pay for it?" Phil asks, raising an eyebrow.

Stu sighs, and then reaches for his wallet.

888

**I hope you all liked it! The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review!**


End file.
